


One of These Nights

by Halecato



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2YEON - Freeform, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halecato/pseuds/Halecato
Summary: Nayeon finds herself dreaming of blue hair, soft smiles, and dark depressive emptiness.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	One of These Nights

Logically her mind tells her that she's dreaming. She knows because this has been a recurring dream for a while. It's always empty and dark with a single moon casting a gentle light, a drizzle of rain softly falling. She raises her hand and finds it perplexing that she remains dry despite the downpour. 

Something is different tonight, she doesn't panic wake like the nights prior but she still finds this dream unsettling and depressive. Like watching a movie from the silver age of cinema. She feels untethered and numb as if her senses are shut down and she wonders if this is a manifestation of her subconsciousness. 

She stares down at her feet submerged in a few inches of water. It's cold and dark and she wonders if she would slowly sink if she remains stationary. She dismisses the thought and wanders. She takes tentative steps because navigating in the dark is never easy and being in here somehow makes her feel like she's intruding. As if making a sound would disturb whatever resides in this place, which she muses is weird as this is her dream.

She walks and walks in what feels like a long time. She doesn't feel tired, instead feeling light and airy as if she's floating. She spaces out for a while her mind on autopilot as she wanders. It takes her a while for her brain to register the glittering stars dancing around her, the feeling of charged air on her skin and the smell of peppermint wafting in the air. What's next? a unicorn flying overhead? she muses. 

Nayeon shouldn't be surprised when she sees a blue-haired figure staring at her from the distance but she is. She pauses because this hasn't happened before and she's always apprehensive of strangers despite this being a dream. After all nobody really enjoys being murdered even in dreams. 

Blue hair has her brows knit together, a confused look mirroring Nayeon's. The girl beckons and gestures with her hands for Nayeon to come closer. 

Nayeon sees the stars around her whirl and feels a strong gust of wind behind. She was curious and slightly annoyed as to who this interloper was. She strides purposefully and quick because really who does this intruder think she is bossing her around. 

Blue hair notices her expression and guffaws. 

Nayeon has never been more annoyed and attracted to a stranger's laugh than now.

\------

Nayeon hears her alarm blaring from her bedside table. She remembers blue hair and attractive laughter. She contemplates for a moment throwing the damned clock to the wall and succumbing to sweet blissful sleep. The universe has other plans however and she finds herself being assaulted by a hyperactive pomeranian. She grabs Kookue setting her down gently on the floor a light reprimand on her lips. She hears a call for breakfast below, feels her stomach growling and any thoughts of the dream is quickly forgotten. 

\-----

The first day of class are always a drawl for Nayeon. It's filled with introductions from professors and squealing reunions from friends that have not met in a while. It annoys her mainly because she's not in the same class as her friends today and she, not that she's willing to admit it, misses them. So when the professor dismisses them she's the first one out of the door. 

She rushes to the school park. she's late, she knows it. She sees an exasperated Jihyo sitting beneath a tree an open textbook on her lap despite it being the first day of class. As she nears she can't help but chuckle at Jihyo's mutterings about uncivilized brats and their inability to be in time and how she'd rather be slaving her way studying right now.

"So" Nayeon drawls "I'm guessing I'd get a prize seeing as I'm first to arrive" she grins gummy smile on display.

Jihyo looks up eyebrows knit together, eyes out for murder. 

"Not if you're 10 minutes late." Jihyo shuts her book for dramatic effect.

Nayeon knows they should stop annoying Jihyo. Knows how stressed Jihyo is with maintaining her grades and taking care of 7 brats certainly isn't helping and if her premature graying is any indicator she'll be a grandma by the time she graduates.

"Right. In my defense, the professor should stop going overtime with unnecessary explanations on rules and regulations. We're not children anymore" Nayeon says exasperatedly, raising both hands in mock surrender.

Jihyo rolls her eyes because despite Nayeon's physical maturity she is still a mentally stunted 15-year-old. "Professor Kim then I presume. You're in a hell of a ride on that one" 

"I'd wager it's worth it. Her classes are one of the most popular this semester." Nayeon defensively responds already regretting just randomly choosing whatever her finger landed on when choosing a subject for her prerequisites. 

Jihyo just stares disbelievingly at her "Whatever you say" 

Nayeon shrugs and plops down next to Jihyo on the bench. Her eyes scanning the park. "Where are the others?

Jihyo lets a long drawn out sigh and Nayeon imagines another gray hair forming on her hair. 

"Chaeyoung and Dahyun are out there somewhere goofing around I'd bet. Tzuyu got held up in archery practice. Sana and Momo probably somewhere making out. and Mina's probably sleeping as usual" Jihyo lists their friends' possible location. 

Nayeon simply hums. 

A moment later, Jihyo's suspicions were proven true when dumb and dumber emerge looking like they run through a jungle a dubberman hot on their heels. Jihyo was pissed, to say the least, and Nayeon simply laughs at them and basks in the familiar warmth at the sight of friends reuniting again.

\-----

A week passes before she dreams again. She sees the moon hanging low, A gentle breeze on her skin and tiny stars appear dancing around her. A smile unconsciously blooms on her face. 

The rain is no longer falling now and it's a welcome change from her prior dream. It's a tad less depressing but the scenery is still far too silent and lonely for her liking.

She's prepared now having read about lucid dreaming in her spare time. She closes her eyes, thinks of a song to lighten her frankly lackluster dream. Her brows furrow eyes remaining closed as she concentrates harder when no sound comes blasting out.

She hears an amused chuckle. 

"You look constipated what's wrong with your face?" 

Nayeon flinches. She opens her eyes directing an annoyed glance at the source of the disturbance. She's shocked to see Blue hair again an amused grin plastered on her face. Nayeon releases an irritated huff. Wishing desperately to wipe said grin on the blue haired girl. 

"My face is perfectly fine, thank you. What's wrong with your hair?" she spats out arms crossing challengingly. Because how dare this person criticize her face when it's God's greatest gift to the world.

Blue hair is stunned for a moment. Hands raising on her hair suddenly conscious. A beat passes and she hears blue guffaw sees her bent over hands on her stomach. Nayeon feels a sharp tug at her heartstrings which she pointedly ignores. 

Blue hair's laughter dies down. "I think it looks good on me, to be frank" She declares confidently, voice low and seductive. She locks eyes with Nayeon, hands running through her hair. 

Nayeon is shocked, her mouth agape. because one, she has never met anyone as self-assured and vain as she is and two she can't disagree with her statement despite her prior outburst. There's no denying how attractive the girl is. Nayeon stumps down the thought as quickly as it pops out. 

She is definitely not attracted to a figment of her imagination, that is quite possibly a manifestation of her desire born out of her frankly lack of romantic entanglements. It's lame she knows.

Nayeon doesn't notice she'd been spaced out until she hears a cough and sees a bashful look on said girl. Gone is the prior bravado. The Girl looks embarrassed at her previous action, her head down feet scraping at the floor a rising blush creeping on her face. 

Nayeon finds it hard to wrap her head at the enigma that is before her. One moment confident and self-assured a beat later shy and self-conscious. She'd be doing her self a disfavor if she doesn't find this cute. She ignores the warning signal blaring at her brain at the moment. 

The girl looks away from Nayeon. Her hands tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "I'm not against public admiration but could you maybe - umm" she says almost inaudibly 

Nayeon flinches not realising she's been staring again. If she wasn't so flustered right now she'd probably laugh at herself crushing on a figment of her imagination. God, she really needs a beau because this is screaming desperation. 

"What? Can't stand a pretty girl staring at you?" She winks flirtatiously. A grin immediately finds itself on her face having the tables turned and fuck it if this isn't satisfying as hell. 

Nayeon doesn't think it was humanly possible for the girl to get any more flustered but she guesses she's wrong seeing the human manifestation of a tomato before her. 

She laughs loud and boisterous her voice filling the silence. 

"If you're quite done teasing me," Blue says exasperated

Nayeon lets out a final chuckle and wipes her tears with a finger. "For now, Blue" 

"Blue?" The girl says perplexed 

Nayeon simply points at her hair and the girl nods in acknowledgment. 

"Alright then, bunny" Blue retorts a teasing tone lacing every word.

"Bunny?!" Nayeon bristles. It has been quite a while since she heard the nickname. It is a trigger for Nayeon. She was constantly teased for it during her childhood. That is until puberty hit her hard and since then she has never allowed the nickname to be uttered. 

Blue simply smiles wide pointing at her teeth. and it is so disarmingly charming that Nayeon finds herself begrudgingly making an exception for her.

**Author's Note:**

> An Idea.  
> Short I know just needed to post it or it will probably end up in my trash bin. Will expand the story in a couple of days. Probably. Hope it tickles your fancy :P


End file.
